This proposal intends the development of a demonstration model for the systematized delivery of comprehensive services for the aging. It is based upon the unique data capability of the Mon Valley human services management board funded under contract with the Experimental Health Services Delivery Systems Branch (EHSDS), Bureau of Health Services Research and Evaluation. Such experience will serve to facilitate the development of an integrated data profile on the aging within the defined target area and appropriate mechanism for "tracking." Further, under the direction of the EHSDS management structure, which has the capability to effectively coordinate public and private services in the Valley, this proposal would provide for the in-depth analysis of services for the aging within a relatively contained delivery setting with early studies of utilization patterns and areas of unmet needs. Many of these studies have been or are already being performed. The information derived is intended to lead to the complete coordination of health a nd welfare services for the aging, including a Visiting Nurse Program, a Meals-on-Wheels Program, a Mental Health Clinic, a Day Care Center for the Aging, and services provided by the Veterans Administration, the Department of Health, and the Department of Welfare; all now housed in the Mon Valley Community Health Center. A full spectrum of care will be developed out of these services in coordination with the area's six long-term care facilities and other health providers. The program will result in an integrated and responsive, comprehensive long-term care delivery system which can be effectively evaluated in terms of quality of care, increased cost-effectiveness, and increased accessibility to care for replication in other communities.